ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW One Night Stand: Indy 500 Special 2018
Card Lucas North vs. Stipe Miocic Jimmy Havoc vs. Myst Motone Sunset Shimmer & Ember Moon vs. Amy & Samey DXW International Championship #1 Contender's Triple Threat Match; Winner faces Cabba for the International Championship at DXW Great American Chaos Pentagon Jr. vs. Kinjack vs. ???? DXW Hardcore Championship Brock © vs. Bolo Triple Threat Hardcore Match for the DXW Women's Hardcore Championship Marida Cruz © vs. Shenhua vs. Lord Dominator The Dark Queen vs. Ikumi Mito Results *1. The ending of the match was Brock goes for Pewter City Rocks on Bolo through barbed wire board until The Illuminati's Yuno & Asta rushes to the 6-sided ring and assaulting Brock and then sent Brock through the barbed wire board with Clover Blackness (the combination of (Yuno) Crashlanding Suplex & (Asta) Black Clover Bomb) and helps Bolo makes the pinfall victory. After the match as The Illuminati leaves the ring, Brock was bloodied and crying in pain until an unknown female Pokémon trainer arrives then helps Brock up to leave the ring with a standing ovation. *2. "The Switchblade" Jay White made his DXW in-ring debut. After the match, the lights went out. The lights came back on, Peter Pan & the DXW International Champion, Cabba appears to the ring, and Jay White cutthroat taunts Cabba as Cabba flashes his DXW International Championship belt at Jay White. *3. After the match, Amy & Samey jumps Sunset Shimmer & Ember Moon from behind, and then they start assaulting them until the crowd cheers as the DXW Global Women's Tag Team Champions Lovely Angels (Kei & Yuri) rushes to the ring and Amy & Samey retreats. Lovely Angels helps Sunset Shimmer & Ember Moon up as Amy & Samey taunts at them. *4. After the match, Shenhua walks out of the ring with her DXW Women's Hardcore Championship until Lucina hits Shenhua from out of nowhere with Spear. Lucina picks up Shenhua's DXW Women's Hardcore Championship belt then lifts it up as the crowd cheers then put it back to Shenhua. *5. During the match, the DXW Global Television Champion, Guys was in the locker room watches the match on TV. After the match, Guys applauds vigorously. *6. DXW International Women's Champion Kurumu Kurono-Turner was the guest commentator during the match. After the match, Kurumu takes off her headset then walks out of the announce table then flashes her DXW International Women's Championship belt at The Dark Queen. The Dark Queen grabs the mic. "Kurumu, Kurumu, Kurumu, the succubus wife of Timmy Turner. As the new leader of the female version of The Illuminati, I'm the #1 contender so you can defend your International Women's Championship against me at Great American Chaos...in Falls Count Anywhere Match." Kurumu then responds to The Dark Queen "The Dark Queen, the Queen of The Illuminati, you're on. And no Illuminati tricks. See you in Chi." Kurumu flashes her belt at The Dark Queen again. *7. DXW World Heavyweight Champion Adam Oliver was the guest commentator during the match. After the match, Luke Valentine rushes to the ring and hits Myst Motone from behind and starts assaulting him until Oliver takes off his headsets and leaves the announce table to the ring and hits Valentine from out of nowhere with OWA-KO, then Motone hits Oliver from out of nowhere with Myst Cutter. Motone picks Oliver's DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt then raises it up as the crowd cheers. *8. The ending of the match was Lucas North goes for GTS, but Stipe Miocic counters as he accidentally knocked the referee Red Shoes down then goes for Triple German Suplex into Wrist-Lock Knee, but Lucas counters and hits Stipe with GTS until Dylan James Check comes out of the announce table to the ring and hits Lucas with his DXW Global Championship belt then Vertibreaker and helps Stipe make a pinfall victory after DJC walks out of the ring and referee Red Shoes gets up to make a count slowly. After the match, Stipe celebrates his victory until Shinsuke Nakamura rushes from the crowd to the ring and hits Stipe from behind with a blatant low blow. As Nakamura goes for Kinshasha, the DXW United States Champion Noctis Lucis Caelum rushes to the ring, and Nakamura retreats. As he helps Stipe up, Noctis hits him with Sword of the Father. Noctis and Nakamura are starring each other as Noctis flashes his DXW United States Championship belt at him and Nakamura shouts "YEA'OH!" at Noctis to close the show. Miscellaneous *Backstage, The DXW Global Women's Champion Sunset Shimmer & Ember Moon are having a conversation about what happened to them after their match at DXW Japanarchy as their match against Amy & Samey of The Illuminati was coming up. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW Specials Category:2018